


My Oh My Miss American Lies

by TechnoMads



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads
Summary: Written as a vague request that transformed itself into our shared anger for American society :')





	My Oh My Miss American Lies

Maybe one day, they’d feel happy. Truly happy. What a concept. You see, this person has never felt that sensation. They’ve been subjected to a life full of let downs and standards they had to meet, or else they weren’t worthy. They had to wear what they were told to wear, have their hair in an “appropriate” style, and get into a good college.

They had done all of that, they thought they’d be happy with that. But, maybe they’ve been fed lies about what they “needed” all their life? It was more than a maybe, as they came to realize. They realized that maybe society gave them these supposed needs, only to be enforced by their parents who seemingly did not know any better.

The media machines, the pressures to go to college and get a high paying job, study a field they necessarily don’t want to study, forced into honors programs they didn’t want to be in that only gave them stress that made their life more mundane.

They would do little things to help them feel alive, like listen to foreign music and dream about living anywhere but where they were. They even started to raise animals some would consider livestock. It was these little things that helped them feel more at ease. 

But ease wasn’t living.

And it never would be. 

They’d be out of their town soon enough, sadly with no guarantee of ever finding out what living was like. (Maybe they’d move to a foreign country? Start a farm? Find love? Cause a revolution?) But those thoughts are only that, thought. Especially when they’re stuck in the machine, that is the propagated American Dream.


End file.
